If I had a second chance
by Cobain88
Summary: H Potter is dead, Dumbledore has left- All that is left is me. The narrator is one of the few still in the fight for good. What happens when she gets a 2nd chance and is thrown back in time to when things were simple?Can she fight the future she has no me
1. Prologue

I was sitting in my room one day and got the idea for this story. I have no clue where it's heading, I have scattered brainwaves but that about it.  
  
Author: Sarah/ cobain88  
  
Summary: Harry Potter is dead, Dumbledore has left- All that is left is me. The narrator (Remains nameless for now) is one of the few still in the fight for good. What happens when she gets a 2nd chance and is thrown back in time to when things were simple?Can she fight the future she has no memory that it will happen?Strange dreams leaving clues of the darkness of the future..  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, the rating will most likely go up later.  
  
Okay, as of right now, the narrator is nameless, Later on in the story I will have a name for the character. Please review if you like, or tell me what I can do to make my writing better. Rock on.  
  
I'm tired of all the fake laughter, I'm tired of all the closed eyes, ignoring the truth. The fools who believe what the ministry, (what's left of it) tells them,.. every fucking word.  
  
Yes, there are a few with the same ideals that I have, but either they are about to be killed, or are too cowardly to stick up for what is right.  
  
As long as they have the ministry's security blanket intact, they can stay draped inside of it, blocking even the faintest ray of hope from their eyes. I'm beginning to want to end it all for myself, take myself out of this world, out of the daft pool of this sickened conformity....  
  
Or pool of blood, blood from all the sacrifices that have been made that they are too idiotic to see.  
  
The evils of this world have taken over completely, and the wizarding world is falling farther and farther into the lies, the purely obscene lies of this dictatorship.  
  
For nearly four years now the law had turned into the root of all evil, and yet not many have realized.   
  
It could be that they are placed under the imperius curse and couldn't realize, they couldn't care less, or maybe they all have joined ranks with evil, because they figured it would be the winning side once the war came between good and evil.  
  
Voldemort owns the ministry completely now, even if people are to blind to believe he is still alive. Dumbledore left about six months ago, God only knows where he went, and left me in charge of the coming battle.   
  
It's strange Four years have went by and Voldemort has not destroyed every single muggleborn, half-breed, squib, and muggle on this plain of existance yet.  
  
I'm believing that the wizarding world is lost completely. No matter what you have been told, Harry Potter is dead. Three years ago today, the boy who lived; the only person prophesized to be able to destroy Voldemort was killed. Murdered by the hands of Cornelius Fudge, an alli of Voldemort unexpectedly.   
  
Two of his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were also killed, by a few of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters a short time later.  
  
Remus Lupin, a long-time friend of mine has been in a coma-tose state for almost a year now, and according to the ministry, it is an "Unsolved" mystery.   
  
Bullshit.  
  
My dear friend, I wish you would just wake up.  
  
For myself I believe the worst news I had received when I returned to a few weeks before the take over was that Sirius Black had died. I was told that he had fallen through some sort of veil that had either lead to some sort of heaven, hell, time-loop, or different dimension.   
  
All we know for sure was that to this world he was lost, dead forever. What was the true fate that had befallen my lost love?  
  
If only there was a way we could win this fight against Voldemort, or I could somehow go back to when I was happy, back when life was simple...Or atleast less critical.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's the Prologue, hope you enjoy.. Now, go to the corner and click Submit Review... You know you want to!!!  
  
Question, anyone live in Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania?If you do,did you go to Rodanos and see Benton, Down and out, and Wested??It was the greatest show ever, I hope that when my band plays in exactly 15 days, the crowd will be as pumped up as they were tonight for those bands. It was awesum as shit!   
  
Although cops showed up, and I sprinted from the scene as fast as possible....LOL 


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot a disclaimer lol..  
  
I do not own any characters that you may recognize from any of the Harry Potter books. I do however own the narrator and any other characters you may not recognize.. I wish I owned Sirius Black though... that would be pretty cool.  
  
Oh, and I wanted to say something... If later on in the story any of my characters seem Mary-Sue-ish let me know. I really try and keep a well rounded personality have personality flaws... Because I really don't like if I, or someone else makes a character who is either perfect, or only has one strong trait.. Sometimes it happens though...  
  
lol, um.... some more story!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I smirked at the look on all four of the boys faces, Sirius's eyes sparkled with pride that his girlfriend could figure out what they'd been hiding, James looked filled with complete surprise, Peter looked terrified, and Remus looked incredibly nervous.  
  
"How long have you known I was a werewolf?" said Remus quietly.  
  
"I've known for two years now Rem." I replied, and sudden relief broke across Remus's face, and he engulfed me in a hug.  
  
"Thank you." he said, constricting my breathing with our embrace. He had a look that I had never seen in his eyes before, (directed towards me any ways) a look of complete trust, I had earned a lot of respect from him for keeping his secret.   
  
I could have told the whole school and I didn't, and he now found someone new he could rely on.  
  
When Remus let go, Sirius walked up to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You do know how much I love you right?"  
  
I hear my name being called, and snap out of my memories, as Arthur Weasley walks towards me. It amazes me to no end how much Arthur has changed over the last few years. It had all started when his wife Molly had been kidnapped, (Never to return) and then Ron Harry, and Hermione had been killed.   
  
Losing his wife, a boy that was like a son to him, and his future daughter in law really had torn him apart inside, and made him years older than he truly was.  
  
"Yes Arthur?" I replied calmly.  
  
"Remus is awake."  
  
It took a few moments for me to be able to register what he had said before I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks at his next words. "Dumbledore is back."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
I awoke at 10:00 that morning, 'why didn't Professor Dumbledore wake me?' I sniggered, I'm almost 40 and I still called the man professor and he hadn't been my professor, or headmaster rather, for some years now.  
  
I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs expecting to see Dumbledore conversing with the (almost nonexistent) order, but instead, the house appeared to be empty.  
  
I suppose at first I had thought that he had just had the meeting elsewhere and decided not to wake me.  
  
(And I could understand why now, Last night I had one of my episodes and had tried to drink away all the horrendous things happening, and I had only achieved puking them back up)  
  
I sat down at the kitchen table, and there scrawled in Dumbledore's handwriting was an incredibly short note, which was labeled with my name.  
  
--- I had to leave this morning for urgent business, but I shall return when I find what I seek.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I stared at the note and shrugged, not realizing it would be six months before his return.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
I distantly heard someone repeating my name, and Arthur's face came into focus. "It's okay."   
  
I swallowed, and blinked away more tears... I hadn't even realized I was crying, That's interesting... I didn't reply to Mr. Weasley, I opened the door and walked into the brisk night air.  
  
When I reached room 213 in St. Mungos there was no one in the room besides Remus, whom had his eyes closed. I walked over and put my hands on top of his and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
His eyes looked at me with an extreme look of pain and confusion.  
  
"I'm here Rem, I've been here everyday." I whispered smiling slightly, he was finally awake. One of my best friends, the only one still alive was awake. He looked at me as if trying to focus on some long lost memory, and the confusion in his eyes only grew.  
  
His next words wiped the smile off of my face, and it took all my will power not to burst into tears.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!!!  
  
AN: I know this story is starting out slow, but I want to kind of ease into a plot before getting into anything exciting.  
  
R&R&R  
  
Carmelita: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like! 


	3. Ch 2: Coffee or tea?

"I'm here Rem, I've been here everyday." I whispered smiling slightly, he was finally awake. One of my best friends, the only one still alive was awake. He looked at me as if trying to focus on some long lost memory, and the confusion in his eyes only grew.  
  
His next words wiped the smile off of my face, and it took all my will power not to burst into tears.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at him blankly, 'Does he not remember anything?' "Tell me you are kidding, please tell me this is some joke?" I said searching the eyes of Remus Lupin, looking for any trace of laughter.... When I received none I was rendered speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I do not know who you are, in fact I only learned my own name when I had woken before."  
  
"No..." I fought back tears that threatened to fall, I just couldn't stand the thought of losing another one of my best friends. "No.." I repeated.  
  
"Listen I.." started Remus, but before I found out what he was about to say, I exited the room as quickly as possible. After I started walking down the hallway I emptied the contents of my dinner in a nearby trashcan, and then headed to find the person that had informed Athur that Remus had been awake.  
  
After talking to the lady at the information desk, I marched up to a blackhaired man, Without even trying to comprehend what I was about to do I slapped him hard across the face. "You.." I said weakly, "You called Mr. Weasley, but failed to inform him that he had amnesia."  
  
"What?" said the incompetant man before me.  
  
"The name Remus Lupin, ring any bells?" I spat, finally finding my voice.How dare he feign being clueless,he had saw me visit Remus every day. Every damn day since he had been in this hospital.  
  
"Oh him." he replied.  
  
"Oh him?" I mocked, "Why didn't you tell Arthur Weasley Remus had amnesia..." I started , but I was interupted by a voice behind me.  
  
"That is my fault you did not find out about Mr. Lupin's condition, I wanted to explain it to you myself. As it seems though, I had just taken a trip to the loo when you had arrived." I turned to face the man before me, his bright blue eyes, long silver hair and beard made me hate him even more then I had hated him when he left.  
  
"I'm here now, Albus, but now since I already have learned Remus's misfortune I want to know where you have been when we needed you most?" I spoke glaring at the old man before me.  
  
"Shall we talk over coffee or tea?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know but I wanted to atleast post a little.  
  
Sarah 


	4. Ch3: Rat's lie

BTW Thanks to: Vanilla Twist,Carmelita, and, Jellybaybee555  
  
Jen: Thanks!This Chapter will explain a bit.. But I like mysteries...lol haha  
  
I have a little bit of Writers block, so....Exactly.  
  
I've decided the woman's name will be Faith Summers,   
  
This Chapter may imply A bit of Faith/Remus, but I intend this to end up as Faith/Sirius... But I guess things could change... I dunno let me know in Review s what you guys think it should be in the long run.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
That night I sat in silence in front of my mirror, according to what Dumbledore had revealed to me, he had went to see someone in America whom had been one of the Lead Unspeakables a few years back studying the veil here in England.   
  
The man had made a decision that the veil did not lead to nothing-ness,heaven, or different dimension, but he could not conclude whether it leads to a hell type of plain, or some sort of time loop.  
  
In other words, barely more information than what we had in the first place-Just frigging great.  
  
Also, Dumbledore had aquired the information of two Ancient curses that had recently just began being used once again. "Distraida Acuestar" Which wipes all memory of the person ist is used against, and places them in a comatose state.   
  
The second was what was supposed to be the counter curse, "Domir" which should wake up the person under the "Distraida Acuestar" spell, and return their memory, but it only awoke Remus from his coma. It was probable that he would never have any of his memories again. Little details may pop up here and there, but nothing solid enough for him to remember all his friends or his family, and there was no way he could reveal who had placed Remus under this curse.   
---  
The next day I heard my doorbell ring, and I opened the door to Dumbledore and a nervous looking Remus. I quirked an eyebrow in surprise, and then ushered them inside, towards my kitchen. " Want anything to eat? Drink?"   
  
Both Dumbledore and Remus shook their heads no, I shrugged and sat down at the table, awaiting an explanation to this surprise visit.   
  
"Well," started Dumbledore, "As you are the closest thing to family Mr. Lupin has, and he is released from hospital care, but urged to be with family to try and jog his memory..I believe for the time being living with you would be the best thing for him."  
  
I stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds, then my eyes shifted to Remus, "I suppose." I managed to say.  
----  
Two weeks later I was getting ready to sneak into the Department of Mysteries with Dumbledore, but as I was heading out the door Remus stopped me. "Faith, I really need to talk to you before you go." he said, looking extremely anxious about something.  
  
"As soon as I get back we can talk." I replied, starting to turn towards the door, before I had a chance to contemplate what was happening, Remus spun me around and pulled me into a kiss. After I became aware of the fact I was kissing my best friend, I reluctantly pulled back. "As soon as I get home..."  
----  
Dumbledore and I made our way threw the department of mysteries, and now we were in a room that filled my ears with whispers. I stepped closely to the veil across the room against the wall, and then turned back to Dumbledore. Except when I expected to see the face of my friendly ex- headmaster, what seemed like a Polyjuice potion began to wear off, and Peter Pettigrew, former friend, stood before me.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" I said fighting the urge to tear Peter apart.  
  
"Dead." he said, "Just as you soon shall be." he aimed his wand at me, and just as reached for mine, set off a spell. Apparently with the look of horror that descended apon his face, the spell had not had the desire effect as it hit me, and I felt myself falling backwards, and at the feeling of fabric drifting over me I realized I had just fallen threw the Veil of darkness. At this moment all I could think was , "Jeeze, hope it doesn't lead to hell."  
  



End file.
